Santa: the Hero
by Bleedred
Summary: A request for Shuriken7 on LJ for the HetaChallenge 2011 Advent Challenge    Germany hosts the yearly Christmas party.


Santa: the Hero

by Bleedred (Toilinthefields)

Last updated: December 26th, 2011

Characters: Germany, America  
><span>Pairings:<span> None  
><span>Rating:<span> Everybody  
><span>Genre:<span> Friendship, Humor  
><span>Warnings:<span> Germany, America, mention of intoxication, OCD, German accent, badly dressed Santa

Summary: Germany hosts the yearly Christmas party.

The party was going to start in three hours. _Three. Hours._ Why did he think it was a good idea to host the yearly party in his house again this year? Germany had no idea what possessed him to volunteer, but here he was now scrambling to get everything set up from the decorations to the food to the music to the games... Everything had ended up being on his shoulders.

Sure, Italy was supposed to show up and help, but he was _late. Again._ Prussia was off with his friends, who had not-so-surprisingly decided that they wanted to go get drunk _before_ the party and were going to show up later in the evening. Austria was busy with Hungary and they'd be by after the party started. Romano was just refusing to come, but Germany knew he'd show up with Italy did because he wouldn't "want to leave his impressionable little brother unguarded with the potato bastard." This now left poor Germany with no one give him a hand...

What fun.

Germany was running about the house, periodically pausing and reminding himself that beating his forehead into the nearest wall was not going to solve his problems. He felt the stress in every muscle of his body as he obsessively went back over everything he'd already gotten done to make sure it was perfect... only putting him farther behind in the work. He was beginning to think that this stupid party was going to be the death of him by the time a knock sounded from his front door.

He pulled himself away from the poinsettias that he was arranging for the millionth time in the foyer to answer the door.

"Hallo?"

"Germany! Dude! 'Sup, bro?"

Germany stood there with his jaw somewhat slack for a second before looking at his watch.

"Amerika, the party does not start another two und a half hours..." he said, wondering why there was am overly ecstatic, overly colorful American standing on his front porch dressed as Santa Claus... in red, white and blue.

"Oh! Well, er..." He watched America fumble for words as he fidgeted on the porch. "I... got mixed up with the timezones." Was that embarrassment on America's face? Hm. That was new. Germany made a mental note to treasure this sight as he figured he might never see America embarrassed for his own behavior again.

Germany sighed. "It's... alright, I was just... in ze middle of getting ze houze ready for ze party..." He looked down before backing up slightly, gesturing with his arm for America to come inside.

The absurdly colored Santa impersonator looked around curiously once he was in the home, as though he'd expected something different. Germany couldn't exactly blame him; he did come to his house for a Christmas party after all and here it was, completely ill-prepared to play host to a group of nations wanting to feel jolly. America turned around, opening his mouth with the question he was going to ask written across his all-too-easy-to-read face.

"I... have been having difficulty getting it ready by myself..." He cut off America's speech before it could begin with his admission of the short-coming. He expected to be frowned upon with disappointment by his guest, but what he got instead he couldn't have prepared himself for. Germany's face had gone somewhat red with shame as he started to look down at the ground, only to stop once he caught a glimpse of America's face going bright with a wide, boisterous smile.

"Well, I guess you need a hero's help, bro! I'll be more than happy to lend you a hand, dude!" It was punctuated by that obnoxious laugh of his, which for once was... actually reassuring as opposed to annoying.

Germany blinked at him in confusion.

"Are you su-"

"Of course I am, dude! It's no problem at all!"

Germany felt the stress drain out of him with a contented sigh. Relief filled the remaining void with the overly friendly shoulder clap America thought was, not just appropriate, but absolutely necessary.


End file.
